Factions
Factions are groups of individuals all working together towards a common interest. Most factions are simply sub-divisions of the metro populace, many of which pose little harm but there are also numerous factions which are aggressive by nature and will attack innocents on sight This category is for the various factions vying for power and survival in Metro 2033, below is a quick reference list of the factions. Allies *The Rangers - The Rangers are a group of well trained soldiers that wander the metro system individually or in small units helping settlements as well as fighting Bandits, the Reds, the Nazis, and Mutants and appear to have strong ties to Polis. This faction is allied with the player and help the player throughout the game. *Children of the Underground - The last members of Hole Station's militia, of which Artyom temporarily joins. Neutral Parties *The Commonwealth of the Stations of the Ring Line - Or Hanza, is the largest coalition of stations with power reaching every part of the metro's ring line. *Communists - Communists or Reds are politically far left soldiers working within the Red Line. They are in total war with the Nazis employing large quantities of units. The first encounter of the Reds is neutral which is on the level Armory, for the rest of the game, they are hostile and will attack the player (with the exception of the Communist prisoners on the level Frontline). *Stalkers - A large, unorganized, group of scavengers who venture the ruins of Moscow looking for anything to salvage. Stalkers are most likely have a neutral deposition towards the player, but this is hard to tell and you will not come across any living stalkers in the game. Enemies *Dark Ones - An intelligent, telepathic, mutant species which is perceived by many as a threat to humanity. They are mostly neutral towards the player throughout the story, with the exception of the last one encountered during the end of the game, which try to stop Artyom from setting up the missile targeting laser. *Mutants - Mutants are an unorganized generalization term used to describe the many non-human creatures living in the metro tunnels. Mutants do not have organization as they are animals, however they commonly do have pack structures with those of their species kind. This "faction" is hostile to the player and will attack constantly once they have spotted the player. *Nazis - A politically far right neo-Nazi army working within the Fourth Reich. They are in total war with the Communists preferring heavy firepower. The Nazis are a hostile faction towards the player, as they commonly assume that Artyom is an 'Enemy Scout', or a 'Red Spy' as they commonly yell this when the player is spotted. *Bandits - Are a criminal faction in the Metro universe. They control certain stations throughout the Metro system ( the most noticeable one is Dry Station). They kill travelers and rob others, and they also apparently sell poor merchandise for the price of a genuine copy (i.e Weapons). They are always hostile towards the player. Factions Template Use this template, found on all pages relating to particular factions, for quick navigation.